She's insane!
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: New student starts in Duncan's School and she's different. Not Kiaju different but different.
1. Chapter 1

**IA: Hey guys! Yeah I'm taking a break from my story 'Oh Primus help me..' and I'm doing a new one ^^ And I'm thinking about removing my other story...**

**Mia-Lee: why?**

**IA: because there are no reviews TT^TT...and I posted two chapters! D'X**

**Mia-Lee: calm down and do this one...**

**IA: *sniffs* Where's my Ironhide plushie?...**

**Mia-Lee: *hands me my Ironhide plushie***

**IA: *snuggles the plushie***

**Mia-Lee: okay...Well as she was saying she's doing a new story! This one is in the Firebreather universe...oh great more people I have to get 'along' with...anyways IA doesn't own the original charaters but she does own the OC...which is not me lucky for them and me...**

**IA: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>(? POV)<strong>

I awoke to the the sounds of my stereo system playing 'What the hell' by Avril Lavigne. And I was sure I knew who turned it on. I lifted my head slightly off my pillow and looked towards my stereo. And there standing on top of my stereo was Linkie, my pet dragon. That's right dragon, but not those largely sized ones no. Linkie was a very small dragon. She was about the size of a small dog. She had dark blue scales that had a tint of purple in them. She had a long neck wide wings and a long tail. She wasn't very intimidating really... She was a vegan type of dragon. She doesn't like meat...only grass and other plant form. She looked at me with her big yellow eyes. I rolled my eyes and got up.

My joints ached slightly from the sudden movement but I chose to ignore them. I made my way to my bathroom. I didn't switch on the light because I could see just fine. I made my way to the shower and I stripped myself of any clothing. And got in. I turned the shower to completely cold and got in. I first shuddered at the coldness but then it felt like nothing.

I washed up and freshened up. Normal t'is it? Then I went over to my cabinet behind my mirror and pulled out a container. I opened it but it was empty. I groaned and scratched the back of my neck. I looked around me thinking my mother would pop out with a full container but no..I sighed and walked baack into my room.

I was a really tall person. Second tallest in my household. I was 3m 10.6cm for my age of 16. I had the oddest eyes. They were grey and my pupils were a darker grey. I looked blind. May hair stopped mid back and was ebony with blue tips. My hair was in face but it didn't bother me. People could see my eyes that way and I could see just fine.

I got on some underwear and looked through my closet for clothes. After about 15 minutes I decided on an outfit. A white belly shirt, with dark blue flare jeans. Then got on my black gladiator sandals. I picked up my black and white poncho that covered my upper body. Linkie flew over to me and I allowed her to land on my arm like an owl or parrot. I petted her head with my pinkie and then grabbed my bag with my other hand and went down stairs. I saw my mother asleep at the kitchen table and papers scattered all over the place. I smiled. She came home late but kept working. I snickered and got a brown bag from in one of the cupboards and headed to my front door. I opened the door and Linkie crawled into my bag. I placed my bag on my back. Linkie pushed out my black,white and purple Monster beat headphones and she connected it to my Ipod. I thanked her and put them on. She placed the song 'I wanna go' by Britney Spears.

After about 10 minutes I finally made it to this school. **(I don't know the name! DX Someone tell me!) **I walked up the sides of the steps and made my way to the office. There was a middle aged woman at the front desk. I walked up to her. She looked at me "Blu Demonna Pandora Vuk Kljova?" I nodded and sweat dropped at how hard she was trying to pronounce my other names. She nodded and handed me my schedule and locker number. I thanked her and went on my way.

First class was Science. I knocked on the right door and waited. I heard a faint "Come in.." and opened the door. There was an old lady wearing glass that was teaching this class. I walked over to her and handed her my schedule. She looked at it and nodded then announced to the class. "Okay class today we have a new student...Blue...D...Demmona..P..P..Pandor-ra.." By now most of the class were snickering. I sighed. "Blu is fine ma'am..." " Oh Alright take a seat Blue..." "No ma'am not Blue..Blu...with out the 'e'.." She nodded and I looked at where I could sit. I saw the little group of three and decided not to intrude on them. I moved to sit next to a short haired blonde girl. She wore a miniskirt that I'm sure doesn't have a tight under it. I pushed the thought to the side and sat down. I placed my bag on my lap and zipped it open enough for me to get out what I need and so no one can see Linkie. I got out what I need and placed the brown bag in my bag. I looked to the front and watched the teacher. "Uhmmmm Blu was it?..." The girl next to me whispered. "Da?..." I whispered back. "Your hair's in your face..." She said. "Da I know...znam.." I never could help myself to speak other languages around people. I snickered at her confused expression and went back to listening to the teacher.

After the lesson the bell rang and I gathered my stuff and headed out of the class. I found my locker and placed the books that I was given. As I was about to close my locker, someone snapped it shut themselves. I glared behind my curtain of hair and turned my head to the student that did that. I came face to face with the definition of Jock and Popular dude in school. "Hey the name's Troy...but I'm sure you knew that..." oh how I felt sorry for the girls who dated or want to date this lard."Well sorry Troi but I have ta gou..." I said and with that I turned and walked off. Next class.

Gym...why now?..

I questioned the universe that seemed to be against me and having a normal life. I made my way to the girl's locker room to get changed. Maybe now is a good time to say that without those pills I can't get these markings on me to vanish. I looked like a girl who got tiger stripes tattooed on her entire body. They were even in my face. I sighed.

I was dressed and ready for Gym. I went out to the gymnasium and stood near the wall. I saw students who had gym pill in. I tried to stay hidden. Then the couch came out and announced we were going to do dodge ball. I felt something in my wrists start to pain. My wrists were bandaged along with my palm. I sighed and stood in front of a ball and someone stood opposite me. We all bent down and waited for the couch to blow his whistle. The couch made it Boys against Girls. How fun.

When the whistle was sounded Everyone made a grab for the balls but the boys were slightly faster and got them first. I ran and stood ready While most of the girls ran in random ways. In about 2 minutes half of the girls were hit. It was only me and the same blonde from my Science class. We looked at each other for a brief moment then looked back at the boys armed with dodge balls. My eyes shifted under my hair and I bet they thought I had my eyes close cause I saw them all start pointing their balls at me. A smirked played on my lips as the first ball was thrown and I jumped over it. Which was odd because it was coming for my chest. As I jumped I felt myself become more agile. I knew I was changing inside and I was happy that it would stay that way till I got more pills. I looked back at the boys and most wore a shocked expression. Then My eyes landed on the boy with orange skin. He was also in my Science class and he was in that group of three.

I heard a swish and then jumped as high as the basket hoop just to see a ball pass under me. My eyes widen and I pushed my hair back with one swipe and everyone saw my eyes. I waved my hand in front of my face and snickered. "Thought I was blind huh?..." I snickered and picked up a dodge ball that didn't rebound to the other side. I calculated then threw it. It bounced of on boy and started hitting each one. When they started running they went out. Soon the ball bounced back at me and I caught it. I looked over to the blonde just to see she was hit out. huh When did that happen. I shrugged it off and turned to my final target. It was the boy with orange skin. I gave a smile before aiming. He did the same thing. We through at the same time and our balls collided and bounced back to us. I smirked and he gave a grin. We did the same thing. Soon we were throwing the ball as if we knew where the other would throw the ball. I giggled silently and threw the ball at him as he bounced it under my ball and I got his while he caught mine. I giggled and dropped the ball in front of me as he did the same. We called it a draw.

After Gym I was bombard with questions! Like 'How did you do that?' or 'Whats with the tattoos?' I tuned them out and made my way to my locker and got out my books. I looked inside and looked at little Linkie who decided to sleep on my Science textbook. I giggled and closed my locker and went off.

**(TIME SKIP!)**

I was walking down the steps ready to go home and little Pinkie in my back pack. I reached the end of the steps when I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see that orange boy. "Hey.." "Hey." I smiled slightly at him. "I just wanted to say you were great back there in gym..." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. I nodded "Thnx..uhm..." "Duncan.." "Okay Thnx Duncan I'm Blu..." "Blue? As in the color?" "No Blu...without the 'e'.." "Oh Sorry.." I giggled at his sheepishness. "It's okay many people get it confused with the color..." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Okay.." I honked sounded and I turned to see. "That's my mom..." He said then turned back to me. "Bye see you tomorrow?.." "Sure you can catch me at that corner over there.." I pointed a corner on the opposite road near the school. He nodded and waved bye before going to his mother's car. I waved back and made my way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>My new story! Tell me what you think...Hope you like it! ^^ R&amp;R please and tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Blu awoke the next morning coughing. She coughed for a bit till it stopped. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she felt her hands were slightly..fluffy? Removing her hand from her eyes and focusing on them she discovered that her hands were covered lightly in white fur. Her fingers left bare with her natural brown skin and nails long and pearly white. The white fur acted as arm warmers and stopped below her elbows. She removed the blanket and looked at her feet. The same as her arms but these stopped at mid calf. Sighing, she rose up and made her way to the dark bathroom once again. Her mother had given her pills that controlled her height so she was about at the eyes of Duncan.

After freshening up, she made her way to her cave of a closet and began looking for the day's wear. Placing on a black short sleeved unbuttoned blouse over a white tank top, she caught a glimpse of a tail under her bed sticking out. Raising a brow she moved to investigate. Snickering she tugged the tail and watched dart under the bed and the head of a angry little dragon snap out growling and snapping at the hand. Blu petted the angry head before heading back to retrieve the rest of her outfit.

Finding her designer jeans, Christian Audigier jeans, and putting on Black white converses. She grabbed her back pack and ran out of her room and bounced down the stairs. Peering into the Kitchen she spotted her mother once again asleep on the kitchen counter. Sighing she grabbed again a brown bag from one of the cupboards and left the house.

Reaching the corner, she found Duncan standing there and he was talking to that blond chick. Blu went over to the pari and tapped Duncan's shoulder. Duncan turned then smiled brightly at her.

"Hey Blu..."

"Hey Duncan.."

"You get arm warms?.."

Giving a nervous giggle, "Yea I did.."

"Ahem!"

The forced fake cough brought Duncan and Blu out of their talk, both turning their attention to the blond who had a light scowl on her face.

"Oh! Yea..Uhmm..Blu this is Jenna...Jenna Blu.."

"Oh your that blonde girl that talked to me about my hair!" She relied as she realization hit her.

"Yes And I'm head of the student council, And your hair is still in your face..." She starting to sound irritated. All Blu did was run a hand through her hair then pushed the longs bangs back. Jenna gasped before practicly bringing her face closer to Blu's just to see if they weren't contacts.

"Contacts aren't allowed on school premises.." She stated and held her hand out to Blu. Raising a brow before letting her bangs fall back in fornt of her eyes. She looked at the waiting hand then up to the person it was atteched to.

"I'm not wearing contacts..."

"Please I really don't have tome for this.." She persisted. Blu gave a low growl. Jenna couldn't hear it, but Duncan could.

"I am not wearing contacts..." Blu stated firmly, she was beginning not to like this girl.

Jenna huffed then placed her hands on her hips, just before she could say more the school's bell rang. Smirking, Blu walked passed them, giving Duncan a wave before smiling to Jenna and crossing the road.

**(Lunch Time)**

**BAM! **Blu looked over to Jenna who dropped her lunch try on her table. Blu looked from the tray to the blonde then to the lunch room, people looked from their friends to see what was going on.

"uhmmm...can I help you?.."

Jenna just glared then sat across her never once stopping to glare. Blu looked her around before shifting uncomfortably under the gaze. Blu then looked back to the book she had been reading and continued. Soon everyone was back to talking back to their friends but only about what had happened. Blu sighed then coughed slightly before looking up slightly behind her curtain of hair just to see as the blond took bites out of her sandwich with her coffee next to her tray, she STILL glared at her. Blu felt like shrinking away but knew that would draw unwanted attention. Muttering an apology she stood up with her back pack and her book in hand before leaving the blonde to her unspoken issues. When she was away from the lunchroom she ran a hand through her hair and pushed back some bangs and blew out a sigh. She shrugged before heading to her locker.

**(After school) **

Blu was once again walking down the sidewalk from the school to her home. She was stopped by a shout of her name from behind. Turning she saw Duncan running to her. Smiling she watched the boy catch up and stand in front of her smiling brightly at her. Giggling she shook her head at him

"What is it Duncan?.."

"I asked my Mom if We could drop you at your home...She said it would be okay.." He smiled even brighter if possible. She ran a hand through her hair and tugged out knots before nodding and motioning him to lead the way. He grinned then walked over to the car that had his mother in. Blu turned to the lady and smiled.

"Hello Ma'am..."

"Hello, You must be Blu right?" With a nod she got into the open door that was opened for her by Duncan. She missed the look his mother tossed to him before he got in. Duncan simply chuckled sheepishly and closed the door. His mother started the car and drove off. Blu gave the neede directions to her house and soon enough they found the home and all said goodbye.

Blu waved as the car drove off before turning and walking into her home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I updated! Please tell me what you think! R&amp;R means Love! 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Share

**(Blu's POV)**

* * *

><p>I wonder what all the students were thinking. They're probably wondering why I would wear 'high heels' to school. Giggling, Good thing I wore those flared jeans and combat boots, it sure did help excuse my height. With a pat on Linkie's head she dove into my school bag and I was out the door, off to face what ever this school has to offer. A few turns later and a lot of walking I finally reach the corner where I met Duncan's friend, Jenna, Well... At least I think their friends, I'm not sure.<p>

Skipping two steps up the stairs I made my way to my locker. How lucky was I to get the top lockers? Very, or else my back would rethink coming to school. Opening my locker I was greeted by a note the fell out, bending down to grasp in I noticed it was slightly burned (**You can guess who it's from B3**) Shrugging it off I opened the note and read it.

_Hey Blu,_

_I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?_

_How about Saturday at the park?_

_Near the pond._

_Hope to see you there._

_From Duncan._

I gave the note one more look over before tucking it away into my pocket. Continuing on with taking my needed books. I looked to Linkie who was looking at me with a face that was saying 'I know what you're thinking.' I scowled at her before closing my locker and heading to my first class. Mathematics Higher level. Sigh. Oh well, you can't always get things easily.

* * *

><p><strong>(No one's POV)<strong>

* * *

><p>Blue sat in her higher level math class and listened to the teacher explain different formulas for different shapes. When the teacher actually looked at her she gave a sigh. "Miss Kljova, please remove that hair out of your eyes..." Blu did what she asked to and looked at the teacher. "Oh my...Are you blind? How can you write? Did I offend you?" The teacher began panicking.<p>

"No ma'am I'm not blind...I was born with these eyes...I get them from my dad's side..."

"Oh so you're not?"

"No ma'am"

The teacher nodded then calmed and shushed the snickering classroom. Blu sighed and allowed her hair to fall back into place. She listened to the teacher as she went on how to find the area of a circle and to find the area of a sector.

* * *

><p>Blu heaved a sigh as the bell rang and she raised form her seat and gathered her books and made her way to her locker, unaware of how she was walking.<p>

As she walked her hair swayed slowly behind her and her hips swayed in time with her hair. Her bangs parted slightly so one could see her eyes. Her books in one arm while her other swung in time with her hips. The boys all stopped and stared while some girls stared in awe at how she could look like a catwalk model. Jenna simply glared at her as she walked.

Blu reached her locker and spun the combination lock, opened the locker, placed the books in. The took the note from her pocket and tucked it under a sleeping Linkie. Stroking the little dragon's head gently before gathering the needEd books after lunch. Locking the locker, making sure it was locked tight, before heading to the cafeteria.

Blu simply paid for an apple and walked out side. She sat on the grass and bit down into the apple smoothly. After swallowing her bite she looked around herself making sure no one was around, see no one she tossed the apple high up and held her mouth wide open. Her jaws gave faint cracks before large fangs and rows of sharp teeth suddenly pushed themselves forward and munched down with a great bite, engulfing the entire apple as it fell into her mouth. The extra jaw retracted into her mouth and she chew as if chewing gum before swallowing. She didn't see Jenna behind her, standing there wide eyed and trembling. She did however here Jenna's tray fall to the ground with a clatter. Blu turned her head swiftly and watched Jenna from the corner of her narrowed eye.

"..." Jenna simply stood there, gapingtile a fish. Blu sighed and stood up, made her way over to the trembling human and moving her black locks from her eyes and looking Jenna straight in the eyes. "I can explain..." "NO You cannot explain THAT!WHAT ARE YOU!" Blu flinched at how high and loud this girl was screaming. "Calm down Damn it..." Jenna was going to shout more but the bell went. Blu grabbed Jenna's arm and brought her mouth to her ear. "Listen to me...if you tell anyone what you saw...I WILL come and do what I did to the apple to you got that..." Blu grolwed and moved her face to show Jenna the large fangs grow out as her up lip curled back in a snarl. Blu's feral expression disappeared as she let go of Jenna and walked past her. Jenna couldn't even move until the warning bell went, that was when she snapped back and rushed to her class.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally updated! X3 tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**-(Duncan's POV)-**

* * *

><p>I was busy talking with Isabel and Kenny when suddenly Jenna came running around the corner and then pulled me with her and into a less used hallway. She stood in front of me breathing deeply and a horrified expression and she was constently looking over my shoulder and her own. Confussed as I was, I found it natural to ask what was wrong.<p>

"Jenna what's wrong?"

"Duncan...Somehting...happened...but then somehting happened today...you're not going to believe it at all..." I raised a brow then allowed her to catch her breathe before asking her to explain. She looked at me then started explaining.

"I was going to eat my lunch outside right...then I saw Blu...And I thought that I would sit with her and try to see eye to eye...Then what I saw was shocking! I don't know If I should tell you but you need to know!" I looked at her questioningly.

"What Jenna...?" I pressed.

"She was holding an apple...Then...then she took one bite then threw the rest of the apple high up...I thought she was going to catch it again in her hand but then I saw her open her mouth wide then a whole set of razor sharp teeth shot up from inside her mouth and clammed down on the apple...The extra jaw retracted back into her mouth then she chewed it normally...!" She almost shouted at the end but somehow managed to keep her voice in check.

I couldn't beleive her. I mean the story is a bit far fetched. If there was something wrong with Blu I'm sure she would have told somebody or would've looked more secretive. Right? I shook my head before looking to Jenna and furrowing my brows.

"That's a far fetched story Jenna..."

"But Duncan you have to beleive me!" I shook my head at her then turned and went back to Isabel and Kenny and found then discussung something then they turned to me with questioning expressions. I waved them off and said that it was nothing then we all went to out classes. We didn't have the same classes so I went to my Chemistry class while Kenny and Isabel went to their Math and Art classes.

I walked into Chemistry 101 and sat at my usual place. I read all that I needed then waited for the rest of the class to come. I watched as the students pilled in then I felt my heart give a flutter as I saw Blu walk in. I haven't seen her today so to see what she was wearing was amazing. I felt my cheeks heat slightly but my blushes weren't that visble due to the fact that I'm half Kiaju and my skin was orange-ish. I am still surprised that Blu never asked about it. I looked to my side and remambered that I sat alone. My heart jumped slightly when I saw Blu sit down next to me. She looked to me and smiled while pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." Oh yea nice response. She giggled and chuckled sheepishly. I saw her take out her own needed things for Chemistry. Our teacher walked and class started. Most were taking notes while others tried to stay awake in class. I spared a glance to Blu to see her writing her notes and sometimes adding a little that teacher never said. When the teacher gave us the next five minutes before the bell rang to do as we pleased I was about to ask Blu something when I saw her sketching on a clean page. I watched as she dragged the pen and noticed that they were markings or symbols if I must say.

She dragged her pen more and I was caught in a trance as how the symbols seemed to move slightly as I felt myself get caught in the movements of her pen.

* * *

><p><strong>-(Blu's POV)-<strong>

* * *

><p>the teacher gave us the next five minutes off so I decieded to practice my symbols and writting. I took a cleen page and began to swiftly move the pen over the page, creating symbols and hidden images in the ink. I continued this for a bit then I got curious as to why Duncan had not said a word the entire time. Glancing to him I almost paniced when I saw his unfocused gaze and he was starting to drool slightly. I narrowed my eyes slightly then growled slightly and made a fist and pounded his chest. the rest of the class was busy with their own business so they didn't notice the red flash the happened when my fist made contact with his chest. I returned to my bored expression and watched him snap out of his dazed state and look around franticly.<p>

"You were day dreaming..." I supplied the lie as he looked to me questioningly. He seemed to beleive it I think. I couldn't tell as he turned to the front and nodd his head slightly and and lean on his arms. I looked at him questioningly but shrugged it off and continued my practice till the bell rang.

***BRRRRIIIIINNNGGG***

The bell went off and I packed up along with all the other students. Walking to my loker was slightly uncomfartoble because I kept getting this nagging feeling that I was being followed. I kept brushing it off then I got to my locker. I opened it slightly then saw Linkie napping at the very top shelf in the back snuggled behind my Math book, so she was well hidden and I opened my locker enough to place my books back. I had gym next so I didn't really need to take any books after that because the only thing after gym was Recreation Period.

I sighed more to myself but yelped when my locker was shut right in front of me. I looked to the person who had shut my locker and growled lowly as he had a the most smugest smirk on his face.

"Hey Baby Blue..."

"Oh like I never heard that before..." I rolled my eyes and turned from him and walked down the hall to the gym. I didn't get far when my hand was grabbed and I was pulled chest to chest or face to chest if i must say since i got my hieght pills. He was smirking down at me and I knew I wasn't intimidating with my heated glared hidden by my locks of hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I questioned.

"Oh don't be like that Blue...I just wanted to see ya...since you left so long ago..." I looked shocked but then upon further inspection I realised I did know this idiot very well.

"...Mi-kea?.." I whispered wondering if it was true. He grinned and nodded before giving me a friendlt hug and then creating some distance between us.

"That's right Blu-wula..." He winked at her and grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea a Cliffy! Who's this 'Mi-Kea' dude? <strong>

**How does Blu know him?**

**How will Duncan feel when he finds out?**

**Why am I asking you these questions? You need to wait and erad the next chaper!**


	5. Chapter 5

Blu smiled to M'kea and then looked him over. He looked well built and more muscular. He looked more mature then when she last saw him. He wore a white tank top and dark red sleeveless hoodie and black khaki pants. He had red converses on. He had onyx eyes that had light grey pupils as her own. His onyx eyes flashed for a brief moment a golden yellow.

She then realized something.

"M'kea can we meet after school? I need to get to gym!" He chuckled.

"Sure thing Baby Blue..." He spoke and just like that he vanished. Blu simply rolled her eyes then giggled to herself and raced off to her gym class.

* * *

><p>Duncan was going to catch up with Blu at her locker so that they could walk to gym together. He was about to turn the corner to her corner when he spotted Blu looking like she was irritated with the dude that he's never seen at school before. He hid behind the corner and then listened into their conversation. He watched as he saw them share a hug. He noticed the slight ping against his heart.<p>

He heard that she was going to meet this M'kea guy after school. He turned away then walked a different route to the gym. He never saw M'kea just vanish from thin air.

* * *

><p>Blu got changed and sat on the bleachers of the gym. She had a few minutes to kill before the couch arrived so she sat at the end of the bleachers and leaned back and thought about how M'kea has changed since she last seen him. That's when suddenly someone called her name and she opened her eyes that she didn't even notice she closed. She looked to who it was and saw the person to be a pale looking boy with black hair.<p>

"Oh..sorry..hey, I'm Blu." She smiled at the boy.

"Hey I'm Kenny...I'm a friend of Duncan." He said. Blu smiled widely then patted the spot next to her. He nodded thanks before sitting next to her.

"So what can I do for ya, Kenny?"

"Well I wanted to know who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" Her eyes widen under her long bangs and she tensed, hoping that he didn't see M'kea disappear. Kenny seemed oblivious to that fact so she spoke.

"Oh..he's an old friend of mine..I haven't seen him in a while...so when I moved here he must have seen me...I guess he lives here too." She smiled slightly then looked down and thought a little on M'kea and how much he changed once again. '_He's not the little boy anymore..._' That simple though seemed to stay in her mind that she almost forgot about the person sitting next to her.

"Oh..that's cool...See ya.." He spoke as he got up and walked off. Blue simply 'Mhmm'ed to say she heard her as she thought more about how different M'kea looked.

* * *

><p>Kenny walked back over to Duncan who was leaning against the wall looking down, thinking. He looked to his friend when he stood next to him.<p>

"Well..?" Duncan questioned.

"Calm down dude, the dude that she was with was an old time friend man...she hasn't seen him in like forever so she's probably happy to see an old friend." Kenny spoke. Duncan relaxed to this information and smiled to his friend and nodded.

"Thanks man...you calmed my nerves..."

"Hey remember when Jenna said that there was something wrong with Blu?"'

"Yeah, I told her that it couldn't be true since the MEGTAF guys build a scanner and grid that could pick up anything non human...and nothing shown up for the past week." He says and chuckles slightly before standing up straight as Blitz walks in blowing his whistles.

"Okay maggots! Let's get gym started!"

* * *

><p>Blu exited the school and smiled knowing today was Friday and she could catch up with M'kea then she's meeting up with Duncan tomorrow at the park. She walked the path home before stopping and turning. An itching feeling that she was being followed. Seeing no one she turned back only to bump into M'kea's chest.<p>

"You were always able to sneak up on me..." She mumbled into his chest before backing up a little and looking to him. He smirked and winked at her.

"More reasons why you and I were close.." Blu smiled at him before rolling her eyes and brushing past him and knocking him back slightly with a bump of hip.

"Well you are different then when you were a kid." She stated as he chuckled and followed next to her.

"Really?" He stated as he leaned slightly forward and flashed her a charming smile. Blu rolled her eyes before pushing his face away playfully and walking up the walk way of her home. She unlocked the dor and walked in.

"So your mom still working?" He questioned as he walked in after her and shut the door with his foot. Blu sighed before placing her bag down and unzipping it. Linkie popped out and once the little dragon spotted M'kea she clicked then flew right to the male and plopped herself onto his shoulder. Linkie nuzzled the side of M'kea's face and he in return chuckled and petted the little dragons head. Linkie have a purr before flying off his shoulder and zooming to Blu's bedroom to rest up some more. Blu chuckled and went into the kitchen.

She pulled out a brown bag from one of the cupboards and placed it on the island counter before closing the cupboard and sitting at the island and M'kea sitting next to her.

"So Baby blue...how's the human world?" He spoke to her as he reached into the brown bag before pulling out the body of a small snake, headless. He bit down on the tail end before slurping it up like spaghetti. His eyes flashed bright yellow once more. Blu sighed and smiled at him, but the smile was more forced as she too pulled out the body of a snake and munched on it. Her eyes flashed pale red.

"I love it here...There are nice people...though there are some that get on my nerve slightly.." Blu smiled sweetly and munched on the beginning of the headless snake.

M'kea chuckled before looking to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You know...you could..."

* * *

><p><strong>Could what? What is M'kea going to say? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Where we left off...**_

* * *

><p><strong>M'kea chuckled before looking to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.<strong>

**"You know...you could..."**

* * *

><p>"You know...you could always come back.." M'kea suggested. The side ways glare he received was a clear answer.<p>

"You for one should know that I will NEVER ever go back.." She growled lightly then stood up and brushed his arm off and walked over to a cupboard and got a glass and filled it with water. She drank some of the water and placed the glass on the counter before turning back to him. He wore a look of disappointment. She rolled her eyes at him

"You knew that would be my answer so don't ask so disappointed. Anyways my mom should be returning soon so I ask of you to leave." She pointed to the front door as she leaned back on the counter behind her. M'kea sighed then stood up and nodded.

"I guess there is no changing your mind...see ya around Baby Blue.." He smirked lightly at the end then walked out of the kitchen and out the house. Blu sighed then threw the paper bag away and went up to her room. She closed her door then flopped onto her bed and gave a small purr as she snuggled down into the pillows before closing her eyes and dosing off into relaxing slumber.

* * *

><p>M'kea left the house with a smirk on his face as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down the sidewalk. '<em>She knows she hates it here...She should be back at our home...With me...<em>' His smirk turned slightly obsessive as his eyes flash yellow once more and his canines prodded out of the corners of his smirk. He kept walking till he reached the edge of the city and stopped. To the normal eye it was nothing but the far desert. M'kea's vision was not normal, not by a long shot. He could see the blue light of the scanners this city had set up to suspect any odd comings and goings of the city.

"Silly beings..." M'kea chuckled as he stepped through the scanners and grinned as the scans immediately went red at the area that he walked through. M'kea looked to the sky as he kept walking and looked to his side when a low sound of rumbles and men shouting orders met his highly tuned hearing. Chuckling he kept on walking and was a good distance away from the city that's when his eyes turned deep blood red.

"Freeze right there!" '_About time they got here..._' M'kea thought as he turned to face the team sent out by MEGTA. Turning his skin turned midnight black and his eyes turned into narrowed red eyes. His clothes fizzled away as out his back grew ripped wings, a long spiked tail grew out along with a pair of arms. His hands meld together then broke into two front claws and his feet underwent the same transformation. When he fully faced the troops he grinned crazily at them.

"Problem Officer...?" His words dripped with venom as he stared at the man that stood on top of tank. The man took the slightest of a step back but M'kea caught that and his grin only grew.

"Mistake number one...never show fear or hesitation to A n'Kunta..." Was all he said before he started advancing to the troop in great speed.

"FIRE!" The man cried out and immediately the troops and tanks started firing at M'kea as he dodged the bullets. He leaped up into the air and gave a screech.

* * *

><p>Blu sat up in her bed panting as her eyes darted around and she placed a hand over her chest and tried to calm herself. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and held her knees and closed her eyes as she took deep breathes. Her heart was still pounding. She heard <em>the screech, <em>Something she thought she would never hear again. That sound brought lots of awful memories to resurface. She had almost forgotten half of those memories too.

"Blu...?" She looked up with wide eyes as a lady stepped through her door and looked to her in worry. The lady was dressed in casual business attire white long blond locks pulled back in a neat high ponytail and here icy blue eyes looking at Blu in great concern.

"Mom...?" Blu whispered out, scared if she spoke to loud the female would disappear from her sight. Blu sat up slowly as the lady walked closer. Reaching out a shaking hand she gasped slightly as they tears slipped out of her eyes in never ending rivers."

"Mom..." But the moment Blu was about to touch the female said female disappeared right before her eyes. Blu's eyes widen as she feel to her knees and held her hand back over her chest.

'_I barely see her anymore...I only catch her in the morning if I'm lucky...asleep...she's always there for me when I need something...but I'm never with her...I miss her...she's never home...she has to work...to keep us here...to provide me a home...ever since I left...I came to her...she was already struggling slightly...and now I'm here she has to deal with double the load...all..by...herself..._' She gave a choked gasp as she looked to the ground as tears continued to stream down her face and and her chest constricted slightly. Taking in a pained breath, she closed her aching eyes and breathed out shakily.

"W...was it..a...mistake to leave...?" She questioned softly as she leaned against her bed and cried silently. Blu she let her appearance slip. A long tail of a fox curled out and wrapped around her fragile form, and her skin turned snow white and the tiger stripes became darker. She cried more and her body twitched violently.

'_Was it a mistake...?_'

* * *

><p><strong>I present to you the long awaited chapter! X3<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

When Blu woke up she felt slightly stiff but well rested. She got up from her sleeping position and stretched herself. After hearing her back crack and several joints poop out of their stiffness did she go to her bathroom and strip herself of any clothing. She stepped into the shower and turned it on cold. She shuddered and smiled as the coldness attacked her strained and hot joints. She grabbed the soap and her wash clothes and proceeded to wash herself off.

After about 5-8 minutes of being in the shower she finally shut it off and stepped out. Grabbing her towel and drying herself off, she went into the cabinet behind her mirror. Taking out a few pills she plopped them into her mouth and gulped them down just like that. She watched as she returned to her human form. She gave a sad smile as she knew what triggered the transformations to take place quickly.

"Well…I'll have to think more on this later on…Right now I need to get ready for my day with Duncan and possibly his friends." She brightened at that and instantly her entire features lightened up. Shaking her hair dry she ringed out the remaining morsels of water before taking out a hair blower and plugged it in on a wall outlet on the bathroom wall. After drying her hair and straightening it out, she made her way out of the bathroom and found herself some under wear.

"Now…What to wear." She mused as she started at her closet before snapping her fingers and diving into the ocean of clothes. Only to emerge not to long afterwards, fully dressed.

She wore a black tank top, white hot pants, mid-thigh black-red stripped socks, black knee length conversers with white shoe laces, a black Flip Flop and Fangs Bad Bunnies College Jacket. She smiled at her look before going over to Linkie who was now on her bookshelf looking at her with a look that screamed. '_I know where you're going_' Blu simply rolled her eyes and shooed the vegan dragon off the bookshelf. Linkie gave a purr as she spread her wings and flapped off the shelf and onto her owners shoulder.

"You're so funny…" Blu muttered as Linkie looked smug on her shoulder. Said dragon made a giggling sort of sound and Blu gently and playfully pushed the dragon off her shoulder. Linkie gave an objecting yelp as she was pushed of her perch.

"Oh hush it you know you had it coming." Blu giggled as Linkie went into her hissy fits and flew off, giving Blu the dragon version of the cold shoulder. Blu laughed at the little female dragon before grabbing a small backpack that lay near the door of her room. She closed her door slightly and went over to the stairs. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed a bag from the cupboards. She opened it and pulled out an apple and opened her mouth. Her jaws gave a large crack as a set of razor sharp teeth snapped out and snatched the entire apple as she let it go. Digging in the bag she pulled out one more apple and did the same action once more before she pulled out the body of a snake. Instantly the extra set of jaws recoiled back into her mouth and she moved her bottom jaw slightly to make sure it moved back correctly. Finding nothing wrong she bites down on the one end of the snake body and nom nom nom it all gone. After about 3 more snake bodies did she throw the now empty bag away and made her way out the house.

Blu closed the door after her and walked down the path way of her home. She took a turn and started walking her way to the park.

* * *

><p>…<strong>…/…/…/…/…/…/.**

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm leaving now!" Duncan called as he slipped on his jacket and made his way to the front door of their home.<p>

"Okay Sweetie! Be careful though!" Margaret called from wherever she was in the house.

"I will!" Duncan called back and chuckled before stepping out and closing the door after him. Walking down the sidewalk he made his way to the park. He had been thinking about what Jenna had told him back a bit, about Blu. '_I'm not trying to call Jenna a liar but the scanners should pick up anything weird entering and leaving the city… Ever since Blu showed up there was no report on such things…_' He thought as she pushed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the sky. He felt his eyes become slits as his vision became more altered. He watched the blue scanners and looked over to a purple area, a sign of a recent alarm. He tensed slightly but calmed as he neared the park and decided not to think about the scanners.

Duncan's eyes returned to normal as he entered the park and went over to the only pond that there was. Sitting down on the bench near the pond he waited for Blu to show up while thinking more on what Jenna told him, Blu and the scanners.

'_The scanners are purple…meaning there was an alarm that went off…if only I knew when…I'll have to ask MEGTAF later on…_' Duncan was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly jumped five feet into the air as something tapped him on his shoulder. Instead he snapped to the hand and noticed the person attached to it.

"Hey Blu!" He smiled as she giggled at him and sat next to him.

"Hey Duncan, I didn't keep you waiting did I? Seeing as you had forgotten to mention the time that you would want to meet up at." She said and grinned as realisation dawned upon him and he gave groan and face palmed in embarrassment. She patted his shoulder.

"It's okay I just assumed this time would be fine…seems I was right." She giggled as he chuckled.

"Yeah…Sorry about that." Duncan turned to her and felt his eyes widen. The way Blu was dressed was intriguing and eye catching. Blu had her hair loose and straight and tucked half of the bangs behind her ear and her grey eye was glistening in such emotion and brightened with her smile. Blu waved a hand in front of his face and giggled as he blinked and snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Huh…?"

"I asked what we are going to do today."

"Oh! Well we just need to wait for Kenny and Isabel, my other friends to arrive and we can head off." Duncan explained as he looked at anything besides Blu. Blu in return nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>…<strong>…/…/…/…/…/…/…/…**

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go! I Hope you lot liked it! X3 <strong>

**REVIEWS MEAN LOVE! X3**


End file.
